Ember Strike: The Battle for Willow Lane Wiki
The official wiki for Ember Strike: The Battle for Willow Lane. Visit our homepage here: Ember Strike: The Battle for Willow Lane Welcome to the Ember Strike: The Battle for Willow Lane Wiki Join the battle for Willow Lane! Ember Strike is a real-time multiplayer synchronous puzzle fighting game. Challenge a friend, or take your chances against a stranger and battle for ultimate victory. This is NOT a turn based game. You're playing on the same board in real time, so act fast before your opponent steals your moves! Each orb on the board helps you to reach a specific power. Some will help you take a defensive stand while others will push you towards a full on attack. Work fast to reach your champions Ultimate Power to either deal out a devastating attack or add more protection to your champion. Drain all of your opponents health before time runs out, or come out victorious in the sudden death round, to win the game. But be warned. Defeat comes at a price: nuggets can be placed on the line, and it's a winner take all battle to the death! Heroes of Willow Lane *'Agnar' - Quick, easily annoyed, and the leader of the Freezer Vikings. Command the very snow beneath his feet! **Use the maniacle snowman to deal big damage in one mighty blow. *'Katsu' - Calm, collected, deadly. Fear this ninja and her control of Warbles! **3 different stages of enemy defeat! ***Stage 1: Steal flames ***Stage 2: Block damage ***Stage 3: Lay waste *'Fang' - Infamous, magical, derpy. Become the "Terror of the Seven Sinks"! **Be in control of El Perico to deal instant and devastating damage direct from the equator. *'Chairman Bao' - The hero dog astronaut of a certain totalitarian nations failed space program. He may crash a lot, but your imperialistic opponents will suffer for his mistakes. **Protocol 7 will slowly drain massive amounts of damage from your opponents. *'Melville' - A hipster narwal barista who manages the free-trade coffee shop under the sink. It's so underground that he himself has never heard of it. **He was using your Ultimate before it was cool. And coming soon: *'TDY-1000' - Cyborg, teddy bear, friend of the Amish. **Charge up Abraham and rain electric death. *'Cinnamon Twist' - A matador that is a freaking stick of cinnamon. He loves the ladies and can dodge the deadliest of attacks with his swift moves and trusty moustache. *'Brains' - The trash can doubles as a graveyard, and, of course, that means zombies. Brains sounds like Isaac Hayes and has the moves of a Jackson. *'The Acolyte' - Believed by the Heroes to be speaking for the Fire God. **The Acolyte weilds the mighty DEATHFURTER. Mystery Boxes and Item Information Mystery boxes hold items that you can equip as well as, occassionally, nuggets and embers. Your warble is like your sidekick. You can equip him with the items that you find. Mystery Box Tiers There are 4 different levels of mystery boxes in the game. *'Common' - These produce Common and Uncommon items. They are earned by repeating trials, and purchasable with nuggets. *'Rare' - These produce Rare and Mythic items. They are earned by completing trials the first time, and purchasable with embers. *'Legendary' - These produce Legendary items. They are earned as rewards for clan battles only. *'Epic' - These produce epic items. They are earned during Live Events only. Item Equip Slots There are 6 equip slots on your Warble. Each item you equip has specific stats. Each stat will give you a bonus to your in-game health and powers. *Your waist items will give you bonuses to your health and either your Ultimate power or trickery; *Your weapon will give you bonuses to your weapon attack and either trickery or your magic power; *Your helmet will give you bonuses to your health and either your weapon attack or magic; *Your eye wear will give you bonuses to your Ultimate power and your health or trickery; *Your nose/mouth items will give you bonuses to your trickery power and your health or Ultimate power; *Your off-hand items will give you bonuses to your magic power and your health or weapon attack. Item Rarity The rarity of an item corresponds with the mystery box that produces it. An items rarity spans from Common to Epic. *White = Common *Green = Uncommon *Blue = Rare *Purple = Mythic *Orange = Legendary *Teal = Epic Floom Your Floom is a nugget hungry ball of fire that will give you extra bonuses each time you level him up. You level him up by feeding him nuggets. The higher his level, the more nuggets he wants. Bonuses include: *Additional XP when you win a battle; *increases max embers when you win a battle *takes seconds off Clan Battle penalties Fun Facts! *Contrary to popular belief, Fang is actually a dinosaur and not a shark! *Match 4 orbs and get double the mana! **Match 5 orbs and get quadruple the mana! **With each orb added, double the multiplier! *Your Floom is interactive! Just give him a poke and see what happens. *Can you tell what lies behind your Floom's eyes? *Can you figure out Willow Lane's environment? Matchings, Ratings, and AI's Explained! We try really hard to make sure you play against humans. However, we want to make sure you are also playing matches against players near your skill level. (It’s not fun to get trounced by an experienced player, and it’s not fun to just destroy a new player). Matching works like this: Rating We use the Glicko rating system. It’s fancy, and developed by a Harvard professor. As you play against other players, your rating will go up when you win, and it will go down when you lose. How much your rating goes up or down depends on a few things: The bigger the difference in ratings between the two players, the bigger the change in rating. Volatility: when you first start playing the game, we don’t know how good you are at match 3 games. If a new player plays against an experienced player, the new players rating will change a ton, and the experienced player’s rating will change very little. This is because we need a solid history of your performance to properly rate you. After 10 games or so, your rating should stabilize, and it will start to become more accurate. How good is my rating? You start the game rated at 1500, and if you’re 1500, you are rated exactly as average. In other words, you are rated better than half of all players, and not yet as good as than the other half of players. (That number will change very quickly over your first few matches.) Now, the ratings across all the players in the game will be on a bell curve. This means that a lot of people with ratings closer to 1500 than 2000, and very few people above 2300. Here’s what it looks like the u-thing in the middle is 1500. The 2o is likely around 2300. Matching Here’s exactly how it works. Each type of battle has its own queue. When you enter the queue, we wait until a player with a rating within 100 points of you also enters the same queue. If no one is found after 10 seconds, you will be matched against an AI. Differences in gear “That guy had like 1400 health, and tons of gear, when I didn’t. That’s not fair!” Remember, rating is solely based on how much you win and lose against other players. Yes, gear helps you. However, if you are a slow player with lots of gear, you still can be beat by a faster player. We designed the game such that people at the top of the leaderboards without any gear equipped can beat players that are fully equipped at low to mid tier ranks. At the same time, gear is important, because getting gear is fun. All of this means that players matched with differences in gear will be matched with the expectation that it will be a close match. Fairness of AI’s There are over 184 unique AI’s in the game. Some are slow and geared up. Some are fast and dumb. Some are godlike. The AI’s are rated just like you: When they play against you, their ratings will go up and down as they win or lose. This means that YOU and the rest of the players are balancing the AI’s. As the player base grows and matures, so will the accuracy of the AI’s ratings. We do not touch a thing after they are brought online. (We may reset AI’s from time to time if we need to fix bugs and improve them.) Since we have a rating for the AI’s that’s exactly like the rating you have, we use this rating to determine which AI you will play against. This means that the matching is as equally fair as matching against humans! But I want to play against people! We want you to too! The thing is, that we need players online to match against humans. Once we hit around 200 simultaneous users per server, then the probability of getting AI’s becomes near zero. How you can help that, is telling your friends about the game, and rating the game. How can I tell if I’m playing against an AI? The name of the player alone is not enough to determine whether its an AI or not. On other platforms, there are a lot of guest accounts, and we have to assign them a user name. Guests and AI’s share the same name generator. If we were specifically to tell you that you’re playing against AI’s, then that introduces “selection bias” into the system. People will either drop connections to AI’s or play different when they realize it. That will affect the AI’s ratings, and then hurt the AI experience for everyone. I hope this clears the air on this topic, and please bear with us as we grow and improve the game. Your feedback and comments are very appreciated. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse